Tiffany Ray
Tiffany makes her first appearence in 1998 horror/back comedy film Bride Of Chucky, the fourth of the Childs Play frenchise. *Name: Tiffany Ray (nee Valentine) *Age: 20-25 years *Nationality: American, USA *Birth: 1990 (Castaras Babys) *Death: 25th November, 9.50PM *Cause Of Death: Electricution/Stabbed/Hit on head with Axe. *Spouse: Chucky (Charles Lee Ray) *Children: Glen & Glenda, B.2004 *Mother: Unknown, deceased *Father: Unknown, deceased *Sister: Unknown, possibly deceased *Baby sitter: Maria Towers, Formerlly (Castaras Babys) History In Castaras Babys, Tiffany will be seen as a good and happy five year old, but it is unknown what happened in her life or how she met Chucky. Role In Bride Of Chucky Tiffany is seen blackmailing a cop, Bailey into giving her Chucky's remains from the last film, when she warns Bailey not to touch the bag (which Chucky is in), he does, which Tiffany sneaks up behind him and slits his throat, it is known that Tiffany is Chucky's girlfriend and accomplice. She then stiches her old flame up and starts a ritual chant to awake him, it fails. When a admirer of Tiffany's, Daimien shows up, the power is out and Tiffany notices Chucky is missing, she orders Daimien to look under her bed to look for her "Lipstick", actually wanting Chucky to grab him, which also fails. Daimien then asks a worried Tiffany to have sex with him, which she obviouslly refuses, so she then agrees, only placing Chucky on his tummy and doing a "Curse" dance, which finally wakes Chucky, he smothers Daimien with a pillar, while Tiffany evily laughs, Tiffany then tells Chucky about the ring he left her the night he died, which Chucky remarks that the ring that he stole from a woman they killed called Vivian Van Pelt, this shocks Tiffany and locks him up in a babys play pen. The next day, Tiffany buys a bridal doll and places it in the play pen with Chucky, which he electricutes Tiffany, killing her and tranfers her soul into the bride doll. The pair then plan to frame love birds Jade and Jesse for the murders the comitted, whilst on the run, Tiffany kills a newly wedded couple, whom the woman stole cash from Jesse's wallet, Chucky and Tiffany then have sex, the next day, Jade and Jesse find out that they are being framed after the dolls come alive, which leads their friend, David being killed in the process. Tiffany ties up a confused Jade up and puts make up on her to make her like her when she transfers her soul into Jade's body. A massive crash occurs after Jade kicks Tiffany into a open oven, which she is burnt alive. She then attacks Jade, which Jesse throws her of Jade. Chucky and Tiffany kiss then Tiffany stabbs him in the back before a fight begins, Chucky then stabs her in the womb..before dying, she gives birth to a hidious looking baby. Role in Seed Of Chucky Six years have passed, now Tiffany and Chucky have been reserectced by long lost son, Shitface, they soon meet him and find out he has no genitals so Tiffany assumes he is a girl, so calls him Glenda, while Chucky names him Glen. As the film progresses, Glen is seen to have a evil female entity inside him, so Chucky and Tiffany decide to kidnap actress Jennifer Tilly and Chucky then gets her pregnant, (after masterbating in another room, to allow sperm to impregnate Jennifer on Tiffany's demands). Jennifer's baby twins are born. a boy and a girl. Tiffany then has the oppurtunity to cast Glen and evil Glenda's souls into the babies and herself into Jennifer, - leaving no male human for Chucky. Tiffany then decides to leave him, taking Glen and the babies with her, and possibly Jennifer. Days later, Jennifer is in hospital, where Tiffany and Glen are waiting. Tiffany then spikes her blood cord and succsesfully possesses Jennifer, Glen kills Chucky. 5 years later, Jennifer/Tiffany organises a birthday party for the twins, when the maid, Fulivia tells her how evil Glenda is, so the now evil returned Tiffany hits Fulivia over te head with the doll self. Curse Of Chucky Tiffany returns, still possessing the body of Jennifer. She may have returned to her old tricks and may be the one sending Chucky to Alice. Castaras Tiffany will appear in Castaras, as a goodie, but still as her doll self. Category:Females Category:Spouse of a killer Category:Killer Category:Not really evil Category:Obsessed fan of a celebrity Category:A villian who dosnt take drugs Category:Possessed/Brainwashed/Influenced Category:Deceased Villains Category:Thick villians Category:Femme fatele Category:In love villains Category:Twisted Category:Mother of killers baby Category:Voodoo Category:Reserected villians Category:1998 debet Category:Rock chick Category:Spinoff characters Category:Femme Fatele